Valentine's Day
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: A bonus one-shot chapter to Once You Get to Know Me. Natsu tries to find Lucy a gift for Valentine's Day but something unexpected comes up. NaLu Fluff Valentine's Day special


**A/N: Hi guys :**

 **Since it's Valentine's Day is coming up I wanted to post a fluffy one-shot for you guys.**

 **This one-shot is basically a bonus chapter to Once You Get to Know Me. So if you've read that story this story will be really familiar to you. If you haven't read that story don't worry about it. This will be a whole new experience to you :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

" _This is my toughest opponent yet!"_

Natsu ruffled his pink hair in frustration as he growled.

"How can anyone beat this?! This is impossible!", Natsu yelled out making everyone in the store stare at him.

"Calm down fire breath before you get us kicked out", Natsu's rival Gray said as he chuckled at the frustrated Natsu.

"I can't calm down! Me and Lucy have been married for two years now and I still don't know what to get her for Valentine's Day!"

"I'm a horrible husband!", Natsu slumped down in front of the Valentine's Day merchandise as he clutched his heart.

"Just get her some chocolates you idiot", Gray replied nonchalantly making Natsu's blood boil.

"I can't just give her that! How would Juvia feel if you gave her chocolates?!"

Gray blushed a deep red at the mention of Juvia.

"Ju-Juvia would love it"

"Yeah but that's because she's madly in love with you-

"Lucy's in love with you too you idiot!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to blush.

"Yeah but that's different", Natsu said shyly as he pouted.

"How is it different?!"

"It just is ok!", Natsu yelled out trying to stop the conversation.

"Whatever you say", Gray rolled his eyes as he picked up a plushie that looked a lot like him.

"This… plushie looks a lot like me", Gray said as he shoved the plushie in Natsu's face.

The plushie was a chibi shirtless man with black hair. Gray was right it looked exactly like him.

"You should definitely give Juvia that", Natsu joked as he continued to look for a present for Lucy.

"You know what? I will!"

"Really?", Natsu questioned as he looked back at Gray.

"Yeah, I think this would go great with a gigantic bag of chocolate", Gray said as he picked up king size bag of heart shaped chocolates.

"Well, I'm done here, now I just got to wait for you"

"Gee thanks for the pressure!", Natsu yelled out in a sarcastic voice.

"You're welcome", Gray smirked as he looked at the stressed Natsu.

" _Come on Natsu think….. "_

 _ ***Ring! Ring!***_

Natsu's cellphone went off scaring the living daylights out of him.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone.

 _Lucy_

Natsu clicked the answer button and put the cellphone up to his left ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Natsu are you busy right now?",_ Lucy's gentle voice rang through the speakers.

"Um… Kinda"

" _What are you doing?"_

"NOTHING!", I shouted on accident as a blush coated my cheeks.

" _But you just said that you were busy?",_ Lucy said with a suspicious voice which made Natsu gulp.

"Ac-Actually I'm not busy at all why do you ask?", Natsu pulled on his shirt as he waited for Lucy's response.

" _I have something to tell you can you come home real quick?"_

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?"

" _No! It's too important I have to tell you face to face"_

Natsu sighed, "Alright I'll be there in a few"

" _Yay! Please hurry!"_

"Ok, bye Luce! I love you!"

" _I love you too!"_

Natsu clicked the end call button and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Let me guess Lucy?", Gray asked as he stared at the blushing Natsu.

"Yeah, she wants me to come home, so I have to go"

"But you haven't gotten her a present yet"

"I still have until tomorrow so I'll be fine", I said as I waved at Gray.

"Later!", I yelled as I jogged out of the store leaving Gray behind.

" _Lucy told me to hurry so that's exactly what I'm going to do! I wonder what she wants to tell me?"_

…

"Great you made it!", Lucy shouted as she embraced me into a hug before I could step inside of the apartment.

"Wow someone is a little hyper today", Natsu remarked as he hugged her back. She buried her face in Natsu's chest and giggled.

"I'm just really happy to see you!", even though her face was buried in his chest Natsu could tell that Lucy was smiling widely.

"Me too", he breathed out.

"We should probably go inside", Lucy said as she pulled away from Natsu and entered the apartment, Natsu followed her lead.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?", Natsu asked as he plopped down on the couch.

Lucy blushed brightly as she tried to find the words to say to Natsu. Natsu noticed this and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Luce you can tell me", Natsu said softly which made Lucy's blush spread even more.

"Um… The thing is….."

"..."

"I….."

"Spill it out Luce! I'm dying of anticipation!", Natsu shouted playfully.

Lucy was twirling her fingers around each other as she averted her gaze away from Natsu.

" _I don't think I can tell him. I'm so nervous what if-_

"Lucy please tell. I can handle it"

"Are you sure?", she whispered shyly

"I'm positive", Natsu shot her a bright smile.

Just looking at his smile made Lucy calm down.

" _Ok here goes nothing!"_

"I…. I'm pregnant", she whispered so softly that Natsu could barely hear her.

Natsu's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe it.

"Wh-What did you say?!"

Lucy looked Natsu dead in the eyes as the room grew more and more quiet.

"I said… I'm pregnant"

"Really?!", Natsu shouted as he was still shocked.

Lucy nodded as she stared at the ground.

"That's….. AMAZING!", Natsu jumped up from the couch and tackled Lucy into a giant bear hug. He spinned her around as he smiled like an idiot.

"NATSU! YO-YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!", Lucy yelled in between giggles.

"Oops sorry", he stopped spinning and gently put Lucy on the couch.

She continued to giggle, "I didn't think you would take it this well"

"Why wouldn't I! We're having a child!"

"I know but-

"But what?!" We're having a child of our very own!"

Natsu couldn't stop smiling he was beyond happy. He never felt this happy since Lucy said yes to his proposal.

Natsu's enthusiasm kept making Lucy giggle. He looked way happier than she did. And that was pretty tough to do because Lucy was filled with joy right now.

Natsu kept dancing around the room until he suddenly stopped.

"Wh-Wait a minute! How did you get pregnant! We haven't had-

"NATSU!", Lucy was blushing furiously.

"Remember we did "it" last week", she whispered making Natsu blush from head to toe.

"Oh….. yeah", Natsu whispered as he stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute?! How do you know you're pregnant?!"

Lucy sweat dropped _, "He's barely asking that question just now"_

"Um… I felt really sick in the morning, like really sick. It didn't feel like a cold or anything so I went online. And I found out that I might be pregnant. So I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test, and yeah, I found out that I was pregnant", Lucy said as she handed Natsu the test.

His eye's widened, "I still can't believe it!"

He embraced Lucy into another tight hug.

"I love you so much", he whispered into her ear making her smile.

"I love you too Natsu", she replied softly.

They stood in their embrace for a while until Natsu pulled back and smiled at her.

"I guess this means I can't get you chocolate for Valentine's Day"

"What?! Why?!

"Because you have our baby in your stomach, that means we have to feed him or her right".

"Natsu!", Lucy whined

Natsu chuckled, "Don't worry I'll get you something better, I promise"

…

 _9 months later_

"Nashi is soo cute", Natsu purred as he played with his daughter in Lucy's arms.

"Yeah she really is, I think it's because she has the same pink hair like you do", Lucy replied as she stared at the baby in her arms.

"Well I think it's because she has the same chocolatey brown eyes like you do", Natsu replied back making Lucy blush a little bit.

It was a really beautiful sight to see. Natsu and Lucy both felt overjoyed. They could finally call themselves a family.

"She's just like her mom", Natsu breathed out as he tickled Nashi's face, "I can't wait to take her home".

"Well you don't have to wait any longer", a unfamiliar voice said to Natsu and Lucy. They both turned around and saw a nurse with a clipboard.

She smiled sweetly at them, "Mrs. Dragneel and Nashi can go home now"

Natsu's eyes widened with happiness, "Really?!"

The nurse nodded with a smile, "Yes, you can take them home now"

Natsu jumped up, "Yosh! Let's go home my two princesses!"

Lucy giggled which made Nashi giggle as well.

"Yes, let's go home"

…

Natsu opened the door of their apartment and helped Lucy in. The doctors forced Lucy to use a wheelchair the entire week, but Natsu and Lucy didn't mind. As long as Lucy and Nashi were home Natsu was prepared to bear any challenge.

"Welcome home Lucy!, Nashi!", Natsu shouted as he pushed them in the living room.

"Thank you Natsu, I hope you didn't leave a miss while we were gone"

"Nope, in fact I even cleaned it", Natsu smiled proudly.

"You cleaned?!", Lucy said with disbelief

"Yeah, and I finally got you a present for Valentine's Day"

"Valentine's Day? But it's October"

"Yeah I know it's late but I hope you like it"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes"

Lucy obeyed his command and closed her eyes while she smiled with anticipation of what the present could be.

Natsu started to push her out of the living room, "No peeking", he said as he went down the hall.

"I hope it's chocolate I haven't had that in ages", Lucy said which made Natsu chuckled, "Nope it's even better than that".

Once Natsu had reached his destination he stopped. Lucy could hear a door opening right in front of her which made her more curious.

"Ok Lucy you can open your eyes now"

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped in disbelief. It was their storage room but it was completely remodeled to look like a kid's bedroom. The walls were painted with a bright pink color, while the floor had a fuzzy brown carpet. There was a blue crib and some toys scattered around the room. It looked amazing. Lucy couldn't believe it.

"It's not completely finished yet but-

"I love it!", Lucy shouted as she turned her gaze at Natsu, "And I love you too"

Natsu blushed, "Happy Valentine's Day Luce"

"Thank you Natsu, but I have a present for you too"

"Really?"

"Yeah come closer"

Natsu bent down closer to Lucy. Once he was in range Lucy cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Natsu returned the kiss as they both closed their eyes.

This was truly the best Valentine's Day ever for them. Even if it was in October.

"Happy Valentine's Day Natsu"

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D**


End file.
